The Fault
by lousytrophy
Summary: What happens when Burt lets slide that Blaine was behind the sex talk? Kurt begins to suspect Blaine has alternative motives to get into Kurt's pants, but is he right? Will Klaine remain strong or shatter to pieces? Set in season 3 - Blaine at McKinley.
1. Blaine's Fault

**The Fault**

**Chapter 1 – Blaine's Fault.**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine had been together all summer, they were inseparable. Their other school friends had started to wonder if they were even still alive because they never got to see or talk to them. Their relationship was sweet and lovely, as it should be. Kurt had never really thought about sex. All he and Blaine did was make out from time to time. Did Blaine want to go any further? Kurt didn't know. And neither did Blaine really. This was their first relationship, for the both of them. Blaine was nervous about going further with Kurt and vice versa. But there are times when that make-out session would get all a bit too much for one of them. They'd make an excuse to leave so they didn't have to explain how hot it was getting for either of them. It wasn't that Kurt was nervous he didn't have the knowledge; he was more nervous he'd mess up or be rushing things. Not rushing things for Blaine, well that too, but more so for himself. He remembered what his dad told him, "Use it as a way to connect to another person. Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter. Because you matter, Kurt"<em> Why did my Dad say all this anyway. Sure I told him to educate himself so to speak but I didn't ask for him to talk to me. I would have gone to him when I wanted to. Or maybe not.<em>

So Kurt and Blaine are in Kurt's living room on the couch. They had been back at school for nearly 2 weeks now and Kurt was delighted he could now walk the halls with his attractive, adorable boyfriend.

"Look Kurt, I know you want us to audition for a duet at sectionals but the last time we did a duet, we lost."

"That's because the judges were being prejudice!"

"Exactly.."

"Blaine, I understand that maybe singing a song about how much 2 guys love each, other in front of a competition audience, might sound crazy. But what I'm..I.. Oh I give in, you're right. What was I thinking? The judges will hate us, the audience will hate us, we will lose then the club will hate us, and you'll hate me because you were right. Let's face it, everyone hates us."

"That's not true, I kind of like _us" _Blaine lifted his face, which had been looking at the floor, to look into Kurt's eyes, even though those ocean gems weren't looking back. Instead they stayed fixated on his shoes. Blaine's eyes read _I love you_ and Blaine's smile beamed with love, courage and hope. Kurt raised his gaze to look longingly at Blaine.

"Yeah… I do too" He smiled back and time seemed to pass pretty quickly but they must have been staring at each other for a long time. They were so unaware of the real world. They couldn't hear anything but their own song. They missed the sound of cars outside and footsteps on the streets. Blaine leant his head in slightly and placed his left hand on the couch and his right hand began to raise to hold Kurt's face.

*click* "Hey Kurt, how 'bout I take you and Fi—oh… well um, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it's nearly 9 boys." Burt stood awkwardly as he hung his coat up on the pegs. Blaine heard the noise of the door shutting and his lips were millimetres away from Kurt's, he could taste Kurt tongue on his already. But Burt, the ultimate cockblock, decided to make an appearance. Blaine's head jolted to turn to the source of the noise. Blaine slowly backed off and glanced at his watch.

"Won't your parents be getting worried Blaine?"

"Erm no not really they don't care to be honest" Blaine stood and grabbed his bag and pulled the strap onto his shoulder. "well then Kurt, I'll see you tomorrow, 8:30am, coffee as usual."

"Yeah," Kurt said slowly standing and brushing down his jeans and creases, "I'll see you then." With a little chuckle.

Blaine seemed hesitant at first; he glanced over in Burt's direction and could see the discomfort on his face. He wanted to just taste Kurt's lips for one last time tonight, but he settled on a sweet and innocent kiss on the cheek, making Kurt blush.

"Night," He leaned forward and kissed Kurt's porcelain cheek ", love you"

"love you too" Kurt shyly replied still blushing. And with that Blaine gave him a comforting smile, with his eyes glistening and turned to the door. He passed Kurt and flashed him his best Anderson charming smile and muttered a little goodbye then left the house with a small wave.

*click* "Kurt…"

"I know dad I know, I'm sorry ok"

"It's not that I don't trust you, or him .. ok maybe I don't trust him a little.."

"why dad, what is so bad about Blaine that makes you not trust him."

"Isn't that what dads do? Get over protective"

"No, I know this. When I sort of 'dated' Brittany last year you didn't care at all. You trusted us and you respected us. You even told us to use protection, and now… You basically told me a few months ago that I can't have sex at all, let alone in this house. But when I was with a girl it was a whole different story."

"I understand, but it's not like that. I have my reasons for Blaine."

"And.."

"I… I.. It's not fair if I tell you Kurt"

"Is it because he's a guy? You made it obvious before that you are sort of adjusted to my sexuality but you don't like me acting on it."

"No not at all.""

"well what is it then?"

"You remember when I gave you 'the talk'?"

"how could I forget"

"Well.. it wasn't exactly my idea."

Kurt looked up, confused at his father. What does this mean?

"A couple of days before Blaine showed up at my garage" _Blaine? At my dad's garage? What?_

Burt and Kurt were now both seated on the couch. "He came to talk to me about you. Or more importantly, about your knowledge and understanding of .. of sex."

_HE WHAT? I can't believe him!_

Burt saw the tension rise in Kurt's face.

"He was only doing it out of concern Kurt. If you wouldn't listen to him then who were you going to listen to?"

"but.. but.. he knew. He knew I'd ask when I wanted to, when I was ready. Why did he have to interfere? I don't understand."

"look maybe you should talk to him about this"

Kurt stormed off to his room. _Ok then maybe I will. Who gave HIM permission to interfere? I didn't want to know. He's the reason I had to sit there in my room and eat toast while look at pictures of.. things. He's the reason my dad told me I couldn't have sex till I'm old and grey. He's the reason I'm so scared of everything now. Ugh! I'm officially pissed off with Blaine!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is my second fic. I had my GCSE exams after I started my last fic so I had to concentrate on them more, so I kind of gave in, I'm hoping to return to it though. Well here is a little fic that was slightly inspired by this: .com/post/7470001768/okay-heres-the-fight . I hope to update this soon, maybe tomorrow. And I can guess this will be about 5 chapters, maybe with a sequel. And these are shorted than my first fic. Rated T for now but I MAY bump it up to M for language and talk of the sexual nature. I'll see. **

**Hope you enjoy : ) thank you x**


	2. CouRAGE

**The Fault**

**Chapter 2 - Cou-RAGE.**

* * *

><p>Blaine returned to his home safe and sound that evening. He missed Kurt already, he always did. Blaine was annoyed at Burt's unfair perfect timing to ruin what could have potentially been a lovely make out session. But Blaine knew the rules, so did Kurt but they both refused to obey them. Blaine thought it would only be polite to inform Kurt he was home and sorry the evening was ruined.<p>

_I'm home now! Just about to get into bed. I miss you already. I'm so sorry that your dad ruined the evening, all I wanted was a good night kiss :( xxxx –Blaine_

There was no reply. Blaine wasn't all that concerned, It was quite late and Kurt could be asleep or in the shower or something.

Kurt sat alone in his room crying. Trying to apply face moisturiser at the same time was proving near impossible. He was just screwing on the lids when his phone vibrated. _Just as I expected, typical as ever. _It wasn't unusual for Blaine to text Kurt informing him that he is home, with an apology. Kurt read the text and felt like throwing his phones across the room. _Ugh! Why does Blaine have to be such an idiot! My dad never ruined anything, he did. He didn't even have the balls to kiss me on the lips in front of my Dad. He's not going to kill him for it! At least not yet anyways._

Blaine decided to try again _Hey : ) did you get my last text. I'm getting worried. You haven't replied :S are you ok? Xxxx – Blaine_

Still no reply.

Kurt sat in his bed. He knew that the second buzz from his phone was Blaine again, but he wasn't worth it anymore. _Why didn't he ever tell me?_

Blaine decided to sleep on it. Maybe Kurt was just sleeping or... something.

Blaine woke up and felt like crap. He missed Kurt and he felt like he was pissed off with him. _Why? Because we didn't get to do what we wanted to do. _Kurt awoke with his eyes stinging from crying himself to sleep. He got up and got dressed for school, not even bothering to dress to impress. He was meant to meet Blaine for coffee at the Lima Bean before school but decided against it. _Would it be rude to stand him up? Probably, but I don't care!_

Blaine sat in the Lima bean with his Medium drip and sitting waiting was a grande non-fat mocha. But there was no one there to drink it. He had been sitting there for nearly 10 minutes now and he was going to be late for school.

_Kurt, are you ok? I'm getting really worried now. I tried calling you but you aren't answering. I've been wait for you for 10 minutes now and you haven't showed up? I'm going to be late for school so I'm leaving now. Xxx – Blaine_

Kurt was just walking into school when he read that text. _Oh I've been reduced to 3 kisses now! I see how it is! Idiot!_

Blaine walked into school with Kurt's coffee in his hand, wouldn't want it to go to waste. He walked up to Kurt's locker to see if he was there today. Like any good boyfriend would, he knew Kurt's locker combo. He opened his locker to find that clearly Kurt is in school today, everything has been moved around and his books have been taken out for first lesson. Something was missing though. He looked to the inside of the door to find the word 'COURAGE' no longer existing. But instead the word 'RAGE'. _What is Kurt playing at? Did he know I'd check his locker? _Not only this but also the picture of the two of them together, taken in the summer, no longer exists either. _What does this mean? Are we over? What have I done? _Blaine got his stuff out for his lessons then carried on his day. He didn't have any lessons with Kurt today so he'll have to wait till lunch.

Lunch rolled on and still no sign of Kurt. _Ok he is doing this on purpose now. _

"Mercedes…. MERCEDES!" Blaine caught her in the lunch queue, surely she'd know. Mercedes turned her head to him but remained silent.

"Hey do you know where Kurt is. He's been avoiding me since last night, I don't know where I've gone wrong?"

"Yeah I know where he is."

"Fancy telling me where?"

"Depends, what's in it for me?"

"Well it will stop me from harassing you?"

"Not good enough. You wanna find Kurt, do it yourself." And so Mercedes walked off with her tots.

Meanwhile Kurt sat in the corner of the food hall watching the events. Blaine couldn't see him from where he was but Kurt was more than aware. Blaine didn't see where Mercedes walked off to. If he did then he would have found the job is finding Kurt, a lot easier. Instead he stood there in shock and sadness. _Wow. Kurt really is pissed off with me! And now so are his friends. What am I going to do?_ So he bought lunch then wandered off to find someone to eat lunch with.

There was only one place and time that Blaine knew he could find himself in the same room as Kurt - Glee Club. He didn't want an argument in front of the whole club but if Kurt isn't going to be an adult and reply to his messages then this is the only time he will get to talk this out.

Blaine arrived early, just to be safe Kurt wasn't there already bitching about him. And typically, Kurt was the last to arrive, he wasn't even with Mercedes. Blaine sat on the lower tier; he moved his bag off of the chair next to him and shot Kurt a smile, letting him know he could sit down next to him. But Kurt didn't even look over there. Kurt sat himself down on the first chair he saw on the top tier, at the back on the right next to Mercedes. Blaine could hear Kurt's laugh fill up the room as he and Mercedes talked about god knows what.

"Ok guys have we had any thoughts about Duets? Anyone want to come up and perform?" Mr Schuester said entering the room.

Silence

"Oh. really? … Kurt I thought you would want to audition a duet with Blaine"

"Well" _Oh so now Kurt speaks! _"I _was_ going to audition but _someone _said it would be a bad idea" Kurt spoke eyes piercing into the back of Blaine's head on the word _someone_. And Blaine knew it. He remained unharmed by Kurt's harsh tones, and gritted down his teeth.

"Kurt, fair is fair, everyone can audition, no matter what. I'd be more than happy for you two to sing a duet. After all we know you have good chemistry!"

"Yeah.. we _did!_" Kurt huffed under his breath, rolling his eyes, mumbling loud enough for everyone to hear. Blaine had had enough now. Kurt was just being plain rude and Blaine deserved to at least know what's going on.

"Oh would you just give in Kurt." Blaine said finally turning around to him.

Kurt just stared at Blaine, as if Blaine talking to him seemed to be an alien thing now.

Blaine waited and hoped for a reply but had no luck. "You haven't talked to me since last night. I left and we were more than happy and then you just ignore all my text and phone calls. Do you expect me to just know what's going on? I don't understand."

"You know what you've done wrong!" Finally Kurt bit back and everyone was watching.

"No, actually, I don't. If I did I wouldn't be asking." Kurt shook his head in a refuse to reply "… look I just want to know what is going on here. Is it something I did or said? Is it because of last night? Because I'm sorry about that but there is nothing I could do, your dad showed up."

"Well yes partly. But what has my dad showing up got to do with it." The whole club were watching and both boys were slightly reluctant to talk about their sweet boy kisses in front of the entire group.

"Because I'm afraid he'll kill me for kissing you. You know the rules, so do I, and he walked in just as we were about to break those rules."

Kurt, slightly raising his voice now, "You're allowed to kiss me Blaine! He won't castrate you for it!"

"Why do I always have to be the one kissing you, why couldn't you kiss me? God. I can't believe this is what has gotten you so mad?"

"Maybe after all the crap I've been through I like having your attention. You're the only person who has ever made me feel wanted or special. That's why I like it when I have your attention! And this isn't actually the main reason why I'm so pissed off. But it is _a_ reason."

"Did you ever think maybe I felt like that to? You have a dad who loves and cares for you, you get all his attention and I don't get that. I don't have a family like you do Kurt, all I have is you."

So now Kurt felt guilty. He was moving himself away from Blaine and he was all Blaine had. But he was mad at him, this wasn't ever going to be permanent anyways. Kurt took a moment and suddenly regretted everything but he remembered, so_ why DID Blaine talk to my dad about giving me 'the talk'?_

The whole club and even Mr Schuester were intrigued by this conversation now. Watching this game of verbal tennis.

Blaine broke the silence "So, are you going to tell my why you are so pissed off or just leave me to guess because I'm not sure I'll get it."

"Don't worry it doesn't need to be brought up now."

"Well when is it. When will we have this conversation because you aren't talking to me, Kurt? This is the only chance I'll get to talk things out."

"Fine. But don't blame me because the whole club finds out….Why did you talk to my dad?"

"What do you mean, I always talk to your dad when I see him."

"No, before we were dating. My dad said last night that you came to see him once in his garage, to talk. To talk about me and my… and.. well you know what I mean" Kurt glanced around the room. But those 3 letters were appearing near impossible to say out loud.

Blaine, completely fearless, "To talk about sex?"

Blushing, "Well..yeah.."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sort for shit ending :S<strong>


	3. In The Restroom

**The Fault**

**Chapter 3 - In The Restroom**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine, completely fearless, "To talk about sex?"<em>

_Blushing, "Well..yeah.."_

* * *

><p>"Are you seriously mad about that?"<p>

"You didn't have to sit through _that!"_

"Well you weren't going to listen to me. And my dad would NEVER talk to me about that! Consider yourself lucky you have such a willing and caring father!" Some more awkward silence, Kurt feeling guilty for Blaine, he keeps forgetting.

"Kurt… I was just concerned and caring for you. You should be flattered by how much I look out for you!"

"But why? Why would you care about.. _that? _You know I was uncomfortable with _it"_

"I was worried!"

"No you weren't." Kurt muttered loud enough.

"What! You can't just claim things like that!"

"You clearly have other motives!"

"Really? Do remind me what my other plans were… or ARE?" Blaine getting really ticked off and sarcastic now.

"What do you think? You get me educated in sex and then _'fall in love with me'_"

"You can't be saying what I think you are saying?" Blaine said in disbelief.

"Well I am!" Kurt picked up his bag and stood, having enough if this. The rest of the club looked around confused.

"For sex! You think I'm using you!.. _FOR SEX?" _Blaine shouted out just as Kurt was walking out. Kurt turned around, tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't say anything.

"But we ..we haven't even had s..sex Kurt. So how would that work!" Both standing now, Glee club sit in utter silence.

"Guys can we have this discussion later!" Mr Schue imputed but no one cared. Kurt just ran off crying. Blaine went to chase after him.

"Kurt..wait..!" Blaine stopped at the door and decided to give Kurt some time. He'll soon realise Blaine is not a sex freak.

"Blaine please sit down!" Mr Schue demanded and they continue the meeting in silence.

* * *

><p>A week went by of unreturned phone calls and texts. All Blaine ever wanted to do was to show Kurt he honestly loves him. About a week later they found themselves in the choir room for glee club.<p>

"Ok guys come take a name out of the hat. We are going to practice acting through song. Sing a song, a love song, to whoever you get. No matter who they are"

It was Kurt's turn…

…"Blaine"…

Blaine was happy about this, he finally gets to show Kurt much he loves him. But this was awkward.

"No…I am NOT singing about love to him! What does he know about love, he only uses people?"

"Just stop it Kur-" But Kurt wouldn't listen to Blaine.

"GUYS ENOUGH ARGUEING… Kurt you WILL sing to Blaine. End of"

Kurt stormed out in a huff, crying.

"Oh for god sake!... Kurt..!" Blaine sighed, chasing Kurt out of the room. Blaine manages to see him going into the men's restroom. Blaine walked in and nothing could be seen. He heard a sob.

"Kurt?"

*sniff*

"Look I know you're in there" Blaine walked up to the middle cubical which was holding the sobs. He tried the push the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Come on Kurt, just unlock the door already?"

"Why are you here? To _molest_ me?"

"No Kurt! Stop with that crap!" _Kurt likes romance. This is the only way I could get him out of the cubical but I'm rubbish at Romance._

"Kurt, I love you"

The sobbing stopped "But you're just saying that"

"No, look, I feel stupid talking to a door, I feel stupid saying _I love you_ to a door. So can I please say it to you, to your face?"

Silence…

*clunk* And Kurt emerges, eyes red.

"Kurt.." Blaine grabs his hand but Kurt pulls away.

_The touch of the finger tips is as sexy as it gets._

"No don't do that." Blaine took his hand again, stroking Kurt's fingers with his thumb, drawing lethargic patterns.

Kurt got those shivers. The exact same tingling sensation he got when Blaine took his hand when they met. A shock ran down his spine and his hairs stood on end. He could feel the goosebumps rising and then his looks up into Blaine's eyes. He was giving that look he always does. That _I'm in love with you_ look that he has mastered superbly. Kurt just wanted to fall into Blaine's eyes and swim in that golden heaven forever. They gave him warmth and comfort, but most of all, love. Kurt could see the love in Blaine's eyes and immediately felt like a prick, but he didn't want to admit it. Kurt was so overcome with love he didn't notice he was staring, nor had he breathed for about the last minute. He missed Blaine.

Blaine didn't know what to say, so he reached his free hand up to stroke Kurts cheek. Kurt leant into his hand and sighed. His shoulders relaxed and he finally let out the breathe he forgot he was holding.

"I love you, Kurt. And I'm sorry if I annoyed you but one day, if you hadn't learnt, you wouldn't know what to do with a guy and you would feel embarrassed and stupid. And we can't have that now can we" Blaine let out a little chuckle at the end. "I can promise you, promise you everything, that I love_ you_. I am definitely not with you to get into your pants." Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt's cheeks redden. "Kurt… you're blushing!"

They both laughed at the memory. Blaine started brushing his fingertips over Kurt's hand and Kurt felt all tingly again as Blaine skimmed over the goosebumps. "Is this sexy enough for you?"

"ww-what?"

"Me, you, our fingertips."

"yeah, sure whatever." A few moments passed of just silent discussion and love through their eyes. They sat down on the dirty floor near the rest room radiator and Kurt had his head on Blaine's shoulder. Strange how they can make up so easily. "Blaine?"

"mmm?"

"Do.. erm.. Do you ever think about…_you know_ with me?"

Blaine wanted to tell Kurt no to be shy but that's Kurt for you, he blushes and everything so Blaine left it. "the truth?"

"yeah."

"Well of course I do. I'm a teenage boy, what else am I supposed to think of when I .. erm"

If Kurt could get any redder… "So I'm not a normal teenage boy because I don't?"

"Don't what?"

"Do any of that."

"At all?"

"At all."

"Wow. Jesus Kurt. How on earth do you survive" Blaine chuckled.

_Dare I ask! .. _"How often do you.." Kurt paused to do a little embarrassing hand movement, But he stopped it realising he was probably doing the wrong action or something. Blaine seemed to know _everything. I'm a stupid baby penguin!_

Kurt was so cute when he did that but Blaine should probably stop giggling at Kurt. "Erm I don't know. Usually every time I've been making out with you. Nearly daily. Oh god that sounds awful. But not so much lately."

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"Not putting out. You're clearly desperate. And now you will break up with me." Kurt shrugged Blaine off moving away a little.

"No, stop it. Look Kurt. One day, I want to go all the way with you. But right now I know you don't. Kissing and holding hands is great, Kissing is more than great actually. And you have made a big step from not even holding hands to making out. Sure enough I have no idea what your chest looks like because you always stop just as I reach for the buttons. But I don't ever want to _push_ your buttons. Stop and I'll stop. I'll wait for you, always. Why? Because I love you. I love you for who you are, not for how my sex life is doing."

"But surely I'm disappointing you? You always have to erm.. do _stuff_ after we make out. Stuff that I _could_ help you with. But I won't and probably won't for a while now."

"So what! Well it is kind of your fault, maybe you should stop be so damn sexy."

Kurt hit Blaine's arm playfully as they laughed. "Wait.. .you really think I'm sexy?"

"Of course I do. How else do I get so turned on?"

Kurt still doesn't know how Blaine can talk so bluntly. "It's just that when we did Animal.."

"Oh god Kurt I'm sorry about that. I was rude. But the faces you were pulling and the actions. bahaha I didn't know whether to laugh or cry."

"Wow.. gee…thanks." Added with Kurt's signature eye roll.

"Crap, sorry. But it's definitely changed now. Maybe I loosened up that sexiness with our hot make out sessions."

Their hands intertwined and they leant into each other again just sitting in silence. "You are just like some perfect angel aren't you, Kurt?"

"What? why?"

"So pure and angelic. Have you ever seen Black Swan?"

"Erm yeah? Wh-" They were interrupted by the sound of whistling and wheels rolling. They stood up and tried to look innocent, which they were but people's minds are always in the gutter these days.

"Oh, come on boys out you go, school's over. And so is Glee club!" Kurt and Blaine turned to see a janitor with the name _Bob_ embroidered into his jumpsuit wheeling in the cart to clean the rest room.

"We were just leaving" With that Blaine pulled Kurt along. _ Black Swan? What is Blaine going on about black swan for. I'll have to watch it again._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I can certainly say the rating from next chapter is being changed to M. That is all i am say. No don't get too excited. there is no sex. Well not yet but i don't know where this is heading.<strong>

**Sorry its late. life is a bitch.**

**Next chapter - Black Swan anyone? maybe Kurt need to get a little bit looser.**


End file.
